


Nightmares

by Thatcandycanekid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Abuse, Eating Disorder, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcandycanekid/pseuds/Thatcandycanekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Chemical Romance - Mikey can't sleep, hasn't slept in day's and Ray is starting to notice the difference in him. Can he help him? Or is it to late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Mikey was so tired. He just need one hour, that's all. One hour of sleep, just to feel a little better. He hadn't slept properly in about 3 weeks now and felt dead. They had just had a show and after greeting all the fans, He had come and went straight to my bunk. I couldn't sleep. I just lay there. The nightmare's had come back and he didn't think they were planning to leave this time. They had first had began when he was 14 and they came every other night until he was 17. Now touring in a band and he thought he had finally gotten rid of them. He had probably jinxed it. He curled into a ball tightly trying to get a little bit of rest. "Mikey?" Mikey jumped a little at the voice. It was Ray's "Hi" He whispered softly. He felt Ray crawl into his bunk and hugged him. "What's wrong? and don't tell me it's nothing because I know it is" Mikey smiled at this. He had, had a crush on Ray for as long he could remember and unfortunately that is what had worsened the nightmares. "It doesn't matter Ray" Ray sighed and turned Mikey round so he could see his face "It does, It matters to me Mikey" Mikey smiled at his and rested his head on Ray's chest. "Remember when I was 15 and I told you about that nightmare?" Ray nodded. It had been a month from Mikey's birthday and he had become paranoid. He ended up in hospital because he wouldn't eat anything. He looked down at Mikey "They're back, aren't they?" Ray didn't know what happened during the nightmare's but he knew that they caused him to stop eating. Stop talking. Stop sleeping. Basically he stopped functioning properly. Mikey nodded trying not to cry, he had never told anyone about the content of the nightmares. They were virtually all the same. "Ray make them go away" Mikey started to cry softly. Ray hugged Mikey tighter. He loved Mikey, more than he would ever know and it hurt him just as much as it hurt Mikey. "You need to tell me about them Mikey, I promise if you do I will help you" Mikey thought about it for a while, he sighed "You promise?" "I promise" Mikey closed his eye's "They are pretty much all the same. It's me sitting in the middle of a floor, it's dark and I'm surrounded by pictures of myself. In all the pictures a word has been written over my face. Word's like Stupid, Fat, ugly an-and Fa-faggot. I start hearing voices of people, my friends and my family. They're whispering about me. Saying those things, then they start hitting me and telling me i'm not perfect. That I shouldn't have been born, that I was a mistake and then I see blood. My blood, pouring from my wrists. It always end's the same though. You come over to me and tell me that you hate me, that you wished I would die" Mikey was whispered the last part and looked downwards not wanting to see Ray's reaction. Ray looked at Mikey shocked. He loved Mikey, more than anything. He didn't know how much Mikey was hurting inside. "Mikey...I'd never say that to you, ever. You mean the world to me. Your my everything" he hugged Mikey tightly. He saw Mikey wince "Mikey? Do you...hurt yourself?" He asked softly Mikey smiled when Ray told him, he was his everything. He looked to Ray tearfully and stretched out his arm's. They were covered in scars. Fresh cuts, old ones even some burns he had done. "Please don't hate me" He whispered Ray looked at Mikey's arms. He wanted to cry. There were so many. How could he have not noticed them. "I don't hate you Mikey, you know that. I could never hate you. Are there...anymore?" He ran his finger over Mikey's wrist softly Mikey whimpered at the touch slightly. They still hurt. He nodded slightly and lifted up his shirt. He had horizontal lines from about his waist to his stomach. He felt tears prick up in his eye's again. Ray looked at Mikey's body. The scar's across his pale skin. He saw something else he had feared. He could see Mikey's ribs. He hugged Mikey again and kissed he top of his head "Mikey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to deal with his by yourself. Mikey your making yourself sick, how much do you weigh?" he was concerned. He knew that Mikey should be weighing at the very least 120 pounds to be scrape being a healthy weight at his height. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him. "90lbs" Mikey whispered softly. He clung onto Ray. "I'm sorry, I can't be perfect" Ray looked at Mikey shocked "Mikey, that's like nothing. I weight a lot more than that Mikey. You are perfect. Your talented, your smart. Your beautiful, your so so beautiful Mikey. You don't need to change." Mikey looked up and Ray "You think I'm beautiful?" he asked confused. He couldn't understand why anyone would think that. Ray nodded and smiled "The most beautiful person in the world, I know you don't feel the same but Mikey I love you. I'm in love with you and I need you to know your amazingly perfect like an angel Mikey. That's what you are" Mikey smiled properly for the first time in ages. He giggled, kissed Ray's cheek and hid his head in Ray's chest blushing. Ray laughed "Your to cute Mikes" and he kissed his nose He giggled again looked up and kissed Ray softly "Guess what Ray?" he whispered happily "What?" Ray smiled at him "I love you more" Ray smiled and "Mikey, will you be mine?" Mikey grinned "Forever and always"

And slowly they both fell asleep in each others arm's and the nightmares left taking there memories and pain with them.


End file.
